User talk:PRISON KEEPER
Hi, welcome to Legacy Of Kain Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Evocation page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 12:58, 3 June 2009 Where exactly did the information for Raziel's birthdate being december third come from? I'm not familiar with anything that suggests that. And for that matter, I'm not familiar with the nosgothic calender, so who's to say that the fictional world of nosgoth even has a month called december?Tweke the Whacked 10:18, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Adopting the wiki Hey there, I'm attempting to adopt the wiki and give it some sort of rebirth as an administrator. You've been an active editor for some time - just checking if this is alright with you, or would you object? --LoK-Aevum 20:40, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ok! Janos No offence, but your interpretation (it certainly is one) does not make much sense. It is illogical for Kain to refer only to the events of BO2 when he freaks out about falling into the Hylden's "trap" at the end of SR2, because if so, he has no reason to worry. That game ends in triumph for him, with the quashing of the Hylden Lord's invasion attempt. There isn't any trap in that story, and the reason why Kain later wishes Janos had stayed dead remains unclear to date. --Aevum (talk) 23:03, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :Kain is triumphant, but the prize is very high, he lost a lot of his powers (confirmed by Umah) and probably a lot of them he don't recover more (Wolf Form, Spirith Death and others), other thing is Hash'ak'gik when impossessed, Janos's body, probably he discover some secrets, so he can said this secrets to others hyldens (Janos is the vampire with the most knowlage alive in Nosgoth), and in the last he in the end became prisoner in the Demon Realm, so yeah Kain is trimphant, but the hylden to have a lot of advantage, because they obtaind: *Kain weaker *A lot of vampire knowlage *Janos Audron So I think is logical for Kain, try to don't give to the hyldens this advantages, remember The Dark Prophecy (before the be cancelled) will have a lot of hyldens enemies and the Hylden King and Supreme Queen (Daniel Cabuco confirmed the Queen), so Kain try to don't give to them this, and for do this he advise Raziel. This is the only possible reason, because: In BO2 Kain thinked Janos was dead, he save Janos and in the end he was imprisoned in the Demon Realm, is not dumb, so he know the hylden gain a great vantage with him, and probabily without him Hash'ak'gik never start his plan like the others timelines.--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 23:17, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :You're speculating, I'm afraid. We don't know if the Hylden trap means the temporary loss of Kain's powers (not likely IMO), the Hylden receiving "a lot of vampire knowledge" (also not likely IMO), the fall of Janos into the Demon Realm (much more likely), or something which occurred off-screen. In an encyclopedic context, we can't mislead people by stating for certain what the trap was, unless you can provide a source. That's why your edit, which tried to assert that the trap is Janos's banishment, was reverted. --Aevum (talk) 12:44, August 14, 2014 (UTC) ::you do not have to wait until they tell you every piece of information, that is, to write that the Elder is omniscient, not things that someone comes along who says "HEY! Elder is omniscient !!!" Of course not! You see right into the game, just make 1 + 1 and get there by himself, Kain would not have anyone reason for not wanting Janos in life, that sees him only in the time of BO2 then why he does not want MUST be living in them by force, it is not speculation, it is reason. Probably the fact that Kain has lost his powers, it was not planned by the Hylden, but it was still a result that made him weaker (in fact it seems that in TDP he would recover old skills such as Wolf Form), the gate was connected to the Demon's Realm, that I have made it clear "the gate is connected to the world of exile of the Hylden (Demon's Realm)," they said in the game, so Janos after BO2 trapped them, then Hash'ak'gik takes possession of Janos i find it impossible to believe that during the possession did not discover the secrets of the vampires in his mind, that is, has taken possession of his mind, when he had already taken possession of Mortanius has been shown to know more than they should, how corrupt the circle using the 'love Nupraptor to Ariel, who had knowledge Mortanius precisely, so why could not do the same thing with Janos?--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 12:56, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :Believe me when I say Baz, Raina and I have put a lot of thought into most of what we've written here at the wiki. With respect, I honestly don't think we're overlooking anything. We've considered all the theories as to what this Hylden trap was, and it's our verdict that the answer is not particularly clear from the existing games. I can only reiterate, we'll be more than happy to revise our statements if you can supply a reliable source clearly defining what it was. Otherwise, not much more to say. --Aevum (talk) 15:00, August 14, 2014 (UTC) ::Kain lose a lot of his power: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pAGjcpt2Ic0 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aDuhE3r6wpM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Aw2x5whIrAA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w3trrCB-Kt0 Hylden gate is connected to the Demon realm and Janos was trapped in there: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RwNqCAOScJQ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EeyoO8ROe4U https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E8J6zp8xHsc Janos was possesed by Hash'ak'gik: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xMUg1MzgTvs Damn is all said in BO2 and DefPRISON KEEPER (talk) 15:44, August 14, 2014 (UTC)